Aldaras Sarbror
Aldaras is the Adarin from the Treasury universe. History Background Aldaras and his twin sister Zevaia are bastards with no knowledge of their birth father.golden knife Their mother is in an asylum, and they were raised by their adopted father Vernus. They were born in the village of Ng Yen in Chung-Koet, but moved to Noregr with their father when they were eleven.golden knife He joined the University of Drofnfjord as a tracker, and his adopted father then became his keeper.golden knife Finding the Knife Aldaras goes on a trip in search of new artifacts, accompanied by Zevaia. They are in the woods hunting when, feeling uneasy, Zevaia goes ahead to scout. Aldaras locates the necklace and goes to find her, but is caught by the knife. He saves himself by touching the necklace, which frees him from the knife's control, but Zevaia is surrounded by other cut and Aldaras is unable to get to her. He leaves with the necklace, promising to return and save her.golden knife Meeting Annie Aldaras takes the necklace back to the University of Drofnfjord for analysis by the Dean of Analysis. As he is leaving, he sees Annabelline Swan sitting on a nearby wall and falls instantly in love with her, thereby discovering side effect of the necklace.golden knife As this promotes her to his keeper, he immediately tells her all of his secrets.golden knife He explains what has happened to Annie, and she agrees to make herself available if he learns more secrets in the future.golden knife While he waits for volunteers to help him rescue the cut, he finds out that the necklace bases its True Love effect in compatibility and will be reciprocal if Annie touches it, and that he is immune to both the thimble and the rocking chair.slow progressslow progressslow progressslow progress The Rescue Finally, the Dean tells Aldaras that the necklace can save the cut from the knife.impatience Aldaras convinces a man named Sintre to join him, in exchange for half the reward money.impatience They locate the cut and free them, Zevaia included.impatienceimpatience Aldaras calls and lets Annie know about his success, then they all return to Drofnfjord, leaving the knife behind them deep in the ocean in a block of cement.impatienceimpatience The Theft After his mission, Aldaras instantly becomes a rich celebrity.celebrity He begins a tentative relationship with Annie after he takes her to a fancy party.celebrity Just after this, the necklace and the thimble are reported stolen, though the necklace is found soon after hidden in a vase.celebritycelebrity Aldaras retrieves the necklace once it is unglued from the vase, as he no longer trusts the University with it.celebrity After a bank robbery creates panic, he and Annie interview people to be allowed to touch the necklace, until a second robbery steals the tapestry and Annie panics.celebrity Terrified of having her mind read, Annie gets Aldaras to let her touch the necklace, and they begin a relationship.celebrity The next day, at Annie's suggestion, they set a trap for the thief using the chalice as bait and successfully retrieve the stolen artifacts.celebritycelebrity Plague Magic As one of the touched, Aldaras is: *Protected from mental magic, granted by the necklace **Permanently, magically in love with Annie as a side effect *Able to 'hear' nearby artifacts, granted by the horn. **Obliged to tell first his father, and later Annie, anything he considers relevant as a side effect. References Category:Touched (Treasury)